Der Abschiedsbrief
by Sirius Schleicher 95
Summary: Also im groben und ganzen geht es darum das lucius nach seiem tot einen abschiedsbrief schreibt,das ist meine erste ff und ein oneshot please review.


Hallo an alle Leser(auch an die Schwarzleser).Dies ist meine erste FF und daher würde ich mich über ein Review sehr freuen(ein Review können auch Schwarzleser schreiben,wenn es micht funktioniert dann bitte das Review an schicken ,danke ;) ).Ein großes Danke an Isis (Sky) ,die sich diese FF als erste angesehen hat und ihre meinung gesagt/geschrieben hat.(A/N:Ich mach Beta für sie ,bei der FF Diadem der Hera ,Der Hexenzirkel von New Salem)Von ihr habe ich mir ausgeliehen :),danke ßerdem widme ich diese FF meinem großem Bruder der heute Geburtstag hat,nochmal alles Gute.

Disklaimer: Natürlich gehört alle Rechte an HP der verehrten J. und ich verdiene hiermit keine Geld,sondern versuche lediglich eine gute FF zu schreiben ,die anderen hoffentlich gefällt kam auch noch keine Fee vorbei ,damit ich mir dies wünschen könnte :D (die Rechte an HP).

Dieses Chap ist nicht Betagelesen,also könnt ihr alle Rechtschreibfehler ,die ihr findet ,behalten ;D.

Euch allen noch viel spaß mit meiner FF und lasst ein Review da ,bitte ;).Falls es Fragen gibt können wir diese über e-mail klären.

Sirius Schleicher

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#Flashback#

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Der Abschiedsbrief**

Er ,Draco Malfoy ,und seine Mutter gingen in die Winkelgasse nach fragten dort nach Herrn Specht und wurden gleich in dessen Büro geleitet.

_#Flashback 1#_

Er saß gerade in einem Sessel im Kaminzimmer seines Hauses,da kam eine Eule an und klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel an das öffnete das Fenster ,um die Eule setzte sich auf seine linke Schulter und hielt ihm ihr Bein hin,wo ein Brief dran nahm er den Brief ab,da er das Gringottssiegel erkannte und öffnete ihn.

Malfoy,

Ich muss sie hiermit von dem Tod ihres Vaters ,Lucius Malfoy, in Kenntnis bitten sie wegen der Testamentsverlesung,uns am 26. Februar um 16.00Uhr wird der letzte Wille ihres Vaters verlesen.

gez. Anwalt Gringotts

Darunter war eine unlesbare Unterschrift.

Ihn ergriff das Gefühl der Trauer,obwohl sein Vater nicht der bester war,war er trotzdem noch imer das,sein Vater.

#Flaschback 2#

Sie,seine Mutter und er, waren im St. Mungos gewesen ,da Lucius dort seit einigenTagen war, und man hatte ihnen gesagt ,das Lucius eines einfachen Todes gestorben starb friedlich im schlaf.

_#Flaschback Ende#_

Im Büro angekommen ,warteten sie kurz auf Herrn Specht,der sie begrüßte und dann mit der Testamentsverlesung begann.

Ich,Lucius Malfoy ,im vollen Besitz meiner geistigen und magischen Kraft, gebe hiermit meinen letzten Willen bekannt.

Der Inhalt des Verlieses Nr.96 und Nr.1045 gehen an meine Frau,Narzissa Malfoy ,ü Falle ihres Todes übernimmt die Verliese mein Sohn,Draco erhält das Verlies Nr.4073,im Falle seines Todes erhält dieses Verlies meine weiteren vererve ich je 10000 Galeonen an meinen Sohn und an meine Frau.

Lucius Malfoy _Unterschrift_

Mr. Specht :Anwalt Gringotts _Unterschrift_

Neben dem Testament lag noch ein Brief,diesen nam Herr Specht und sagte :"Dieser Brief wurde von Mr. Malfoy verfastt und soll im Falle seines Todes ,an sie weitergereicht werden."

Er gab den Brief an Draco weiter,der ihn öffnete und still mit seiner Mutter las.

Lieber Dray, liebe Zissa.

Wenn ihr diesen Brief lest,dann bin ich Leben war nie sonderlich gut, es gab auch nur wenige Lichtblicke in meinem Leben und einer dieser Lichtblicke wart ihr, meine Familie.

Ich wollte immer meinem Hernn und Meister dienen und habe euch dabei Sohn ,bitte habe ein gutes Leben und zerstör nicht das deiner Kinder ,so wie ich es getan habe.

Danke Zissa, danke das du mir einen Sohn geboren hast. Dies war das schönste Geschenk, das du mir in meinem Leben überhaupt machen kontest.

Ich habe dem dunklem Lord gedient, aber am Ende wollte ich euch nur in Sircherheit wissen, euch schützen. Er hätte auch uns getötet, wenn es für ihn notwendig gewesen wäre. Er hätte es ohne Skrupel getan. In seinem Wahn, der Suche nach der Herrschaft. Wir wollten seine Annerkennung ,manche etwas von seiner Macht und wieder andere hatten nur Angst vor ihm und schlossen sich ihm deswegen an.

Wir sind Reinblüter und wir sind stolz darauf, denkt immer daran. (A/N:Typisch Lucius :P) Wir müssen immer Reinblüter bleiben, wir sind besser als die Muggelfreunde und Schlammblüter, außerdem fordert es unser Stolz.

Steht für eure Ziele ein und haltet unseren Stand in der Gesellschaft und verprasselt nicht unser Vermögen.

Danke, das ich mit euch leben durfte.

Möget ihr noch lange leben und ich in Frieden ruhen.

eurer Lucius.

Als sie fertig gelesen hatten musste Draco schmunzeln, sein Vater hatte sich nicht geändert, nie.

Sie unterschrieben noch die Formulare und verabschiedeten sich dann von Herrn Specht.

Danach gingen sie, Narzissa nach Malfoy Manor und Draco in sein Haus zu seiner Familie.

**The End**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Und wie hats euch gefallen??Freu mich auf ein Review.


End file.
